MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper
by labello03
Summary: The MLP version of Cinderella. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

MLP Fluttershy And The Glass Slipper

Chapter 1-A Dream Is A Wish

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom, peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition. Here, in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed stallion named Mr Shy and his little filly, Fluttershy. She was a lovely little filly and loved nothing more than the to be surrounded by her little critters in the garden. She had a special talent that meant she could understand and communicate with animals, her cutie mark of three butterflies with white wings and green bodies proved this to all. Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved filly every luxury and comfort, still, Mr Shy felt Fluttershy needed a mother's care. And so, the stallion married again, choosing for his second wife of a mare of good family named Lady Zesty Gourmand with two daughters called Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer who were just Fluttershy's age but they both had slightly maniacal, manipulative and dictatorial tendencies. (* _ **Erm**_ **, taking over a village.** _ **Cough**_ **. Stealing a crown.** _ **Hack**_ **,** _ **wheeze**_ **. Mind control.** _ **Splutter**_ **. Anger issues. Dearie me, I seem to be getting a cough.** ) It was upon the untimely death of Mr Shy, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Fluttershy's charm and beauty. Lady Gourmand was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two attractive but equally nasty daughters. Thus, as time went by, the chateau fell into disrepair. The family fortunes had been squandered upon the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Fluttershy was abused, humiliated and finally forced to work as a slave in her own house. And yet, through it all, the little yellow pegasus with a soft pink mane and tail remained ever gentle and kind, devoted to her little animal friends. For with each new dawn she found hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true.

That morning as the sun rose and light streamed into Fluttershy's tiny attic bedroom a little bluebird flew onto the bed and tried to rouse the sleeping pegasus with a few loud tweets. Fluttershy however, simply rolled over and covered her ears with a pillow. The bird tried to worm its way under her pillow but simply ended up being accidentally bonked on the head with the pillow as Fluttershy awoke and sat up with a sleepy yawn. She saw the befuddled, dazed bluebird and sighed. "Well, it serves you right for spoiling ponies' best dreams,"she reprimanded the bird. The bluebird tweeted indignantly and pointed outside with a wing. "Yes, I know it's a lovely morning, but it was lovely dream too,"the pegasus smiled. She gracefully flew over to the window and began to converse with the birds. "What kind of dream?"Fluttershy asked, then put a hoof to her lips,"I can't tell." The birds twittered questioningly, asking 'Why?'. "'Cause if you tell a wish, it won't come true,"the pegasus explained,"And, after all…" Then to make her point Fluttershy began to sing in the sweetest, most gorgeous voice imaginable.

Fluttershy,

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES,

WHEN YOU'RE FAST ASLEEP.

IN DREAMS YOU WILL LOSE YOUR HEARTACHES

WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR, YOU KEEP

HAVE FAITH IN YOUR DREAMS, AND SOMEDAY,

YOUR RAINBOW WILL COME SMILING THROUGH.

NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GRIEVING,

IF YOU KEEP BELIEVING

THE DREAM THAT YOU WISH,

WILL COME TRUE."

Suddenly the bell in he tower above the huge town clock rang loudly, signalling it was time to shut up and get dressed. "Oh, that clock. Old killjoy,"the pegasus said crossly,"I hear you. 'Come on, get up,'you say. Time to start another day." She shook her hoof at the inanimate object, wishing she had a brown stallion with a camera around his neck she could fling at the bell in the tower. "Even he orders me around,"Fluttershy told the birds,"Well, there's one thing they can't order me to stop doing, and that's dreaming. And if I keep dreaming and wishing, perhaps someday..." The pegasus went behind a screen to take a bath. As Fluttershy bathed she sang.

Fluttershy,

"NO MATTER HOW YOUR HEART IS GRIEVING,

IF YOU KEEP BELIEVING

THE DREAM THAT YOU WISH,

WILL COME TRUE."

While the pegasus washed herself birds and mice scampered around her room. Laying out the pegasus' clothes and shoes for her and making her bed. As Fluttershy stepped out of the bath some birds wrapped a towel around her and helped her get dressed into a simple white frock, brown apron and hard brown clumps. The birds also brushed her mane and tail and tied them back with blue ribbons. All the while the animals sang too but mostly just 'la's' and deedah's'. Suddenly a small chestnut-coloured mouse dressed in a brick red jacket, red shoes and a tiny multi-coloured propeller hat raced into the bedroom and whispered something to one of the mice, who whispered to another, then another. Immediately all the mice began to squeak all at once and a great rumpus (for their size) ensued. They all turned to Fluttershy who was quite overwhelmed. "Oh, my. Please, one at a time,"the pegasus implored. She turned to the chestnut mouse that had just come in and was now sitting on her table. "Now, Button Mash, what is going on?"Fluttershy asked him. "New mouse in the house. Never saw it before,"Button declared. "Visitor! Visitor!"the mice cheered excitedly. "Oh, a visitor?"the pegasus beamed in delight, for she always loved new friends,"Well, she'll a dress." Since the chateau was extremely large therefore freezing cold and draughty in most places Fluttershy didn't want any of her mice friends catching a cold so she had made them all little clothes with her 'freaky' knowledge of sewing and the French Haute Couture style. The table she was sitting at was littered with bits of fabric, pins, needles, thread, measuring tape and a hoof-made mouse mannequin. Fluttershy picked up a pink dress she had already made. "No, no, no. It's not a she, it's a he,"Button laughed at the pegasus' sexist assumption of the new arrival's gender. "Oh! That does make a difference,"the pegasus conceded with a giggle and reached for the one-size-fits-all orange clothes instead (more stereotypes). "In that case _he'll_ need a jacket, shoes and a hat,"Fluttershy said. "Gotta get him out first,"the chestnut mouse said,"It's in a mouse trap." "In a trap?!"the pegasus cried in distress,"Why didn't you say so?" The pegasus rushes out of her room and down some stairs, Button and the other mice close behind her. After a few minutes they arrived at the mouse trap and there inside was a tiny, plump little teal mouse with orange hair. All the mice gathered around the trap, squeaking loudly. "Now, now. Calm down everybody,"Fluttershy said calmly, picking up the trap,"Oh, the poor little thing's scared to death. Button, maybe you better explain things to him." The mare set down the trap again and the chestnut mouse came closer to the trap. "Now, now. Look, little guy,"Button began. The tiny mouse, who up until now had been cowering against the back of the trap, shaking like a leaf now rushed forwards, thinking Button was a threat and began to try and punch him through the metal confines of the trap. "Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Flutters like you too. She's nice, very nice,"Button soothed. The mouse stopped his attack and calmed down, looking up inquisitively at the yellow pegasus pony. "That's better. Zuk, zuk,"the larger chestnut mouse encouraged. Fluttershy opened the trap door and Button beckoned the little mouse out into the open. "Zuk, zuk,"the tiny creature mumbled. "Well, that's better,"the mare smiled, taking the mouse into her hoof and slipping on the orange shirt, hat and shoes. The hat and shoes fit alright but the shirt was a bit small for the tubby little mouse and his rotund tummy stuck out from under it. "It is a little snug,"Fluttershy admitted,"But it'll have to do for a bit. Now, for a name." She looked carefully at the tiny creature, then she noticed a tiny little mark that looked like a pair of scissors on its hind leg. "I've got one. Scissor Snip. But for short, we'll call you Snip,"the pegasus said. "Like it? Like it, Snip? Like it? Like it?"Button asked the newly-names Scissor Snip eagerly. "Snip-Snips,"the little mouse said proudly. "I've got to hurry. See he keeps out of trouble Button. And don't forget to warn him about the cat,"Fluttershy reminded the larger mouse as she put Snip-Snips down then hurriedly flew back up the stairs. "Zuk, zuk. Look, did you ever see a cat?"the chestnut mouse asked the smaller teal mouse. "Cat, cat?"Snip-Snips asked in confusion. "Cat, cat. Opalescence. That's her. Meany, sneaky. Jump at you. Bite you. Big, big. Big as house,"Button exaggerated, making frightening gestures and trying to scare the other mouse,"Zuk, zuk, Opaly?". "Zuk, zuk, Opaly,"Snip-Snips repeated.

Fluttershy opened the door to one of her stepsister's room where Opalescence lay on a velvet cushion. She was a small white cat with a purple bow on her head and a purple colour embedded with an opalescent jewel. Her yellow eyes could seek out the tiniest mouse and she had a sly, mean disposition. "Here, kitty, kitty!"the pegasus cooed. Opal simply opened one eye and glared disdainfully at Fluttershy for ruining her cat nap. "Come on, kitty, come on. Opal! Come here!"the mare cried as loudly as she dared. Luckily her stepsister was a heavy sleeper and snored on. The cat begrudgingly rose and trudged out of the room. "I'm sorry if Your Highness objects to an early breakfast. It's certainly not my idea to feed you first. It's orders. Come on,"the pegasus clucked and Opal followed her down the hall to the pantry. In a hole in the wall Snip-Snips was chuckling. "Opaly. Is that Opaly?"the mouse laughed after her had seen Opal as she had strolled her by the hole. "No, Snip-Snips, no. Now, listen here. Opaly **not** funny. Opaly mean,"Button warned him pulling him back by the tail before he could run up to the cat. It certainly wouldn't do to get the newcomer eaten on his first day. Button sighed, feeling like taking responsibility for Snip-Snips was only the beginning of his troubles…


	2. Chapter 2

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 2-Breakfast Time

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Fluttershy made her way downstairs, followed closely by Opalescence. Upon entering the kitchen she saw a smallish brown and white dog lying on a rug by the hearth. The dog was fast asleep and obviously dreaming about chasing something as every so often she would twitch, move her legs and snap her teeth. "Winona,"the yellow pegasus said softly, trying to nudge the dog awake. When Winona snored on Fluttershy poked her and cried,"Winona!" Instantly the dog awoke and sat up. She let out a few woofs and the yellow mare sighed. "Dreaming about chasing Opal again?"Fluttershy asked. Winona nodded her head and yapped enthusiastically. "Oh no, that's bad. Suppose they heard you upstairs? Then you'd lose that nice, warm bed,"the pegasus chided,"You'd better get rid of those dreams and learn to like cats." Winona gave an incredulous woof in response and growled at Opal. The pearly white cat hissed menacingly back. Fluttershy turned and rummaged about until she found Opal's pink, glittery bowl and milk to go in it. When the bowl was placed in front of her however, Opal gave it a contemptuous sniff then turned away. She meowed to say that apparently she only drank fat free milk. This was the last straw for Winona and she sprung at Opal. The cat yowled in fright and ran around the kitchen, followed closely by the furious dog. Round and round they went, Winona's barks and Opal's hisses becoming more and more frenzied until…"STOP!"Fluttershy shouted in a voice completely different from her usual soft, meek tone. The dog and cat skidded to a halt. "You're both being complete sillies! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"the pegasus reprimanded them sternly. Winona hung her head in shame while Opal licked herself complacently. Fluttershy softened and asked,"Now, don't you have something to say to Opal, Winona?" The dog woofed apologetically to the cat who smiled smugly. "If we're going to live together we might as well try to get along,"the yellow mare continued, then she turned to Opal,"That includes you, Your Highness." The cat rolled her eyes, and with a haughty sniff, marched out of the kitchen.

Smiling slightly Fluttershy fed Winona her breakfast then fetched a huge sack of corn from the larder and dragged it out into the courtyard with the help of Button, Snip Snips and the other mice. Fluttershy scattered the corn all over the ground and all the chickens, bluebirds, mice and other small critters eagerly flocked around her to enjoy the feast. "Breakfast is served,"the mare smiled happily, fondly watching her little animal friends eat. Suddenly two of the little silver bells in the kitchen labelled 'Sunset' and 'Starlight' began to ring. "Fluttershy!"her two stepsisters' yelled incredibly loudly (using incantations to magnify their voices), causing the whole house to shake. "All right, all right. I'm coming!"the pegasus called back as loudly as she good,"Oh my. Those two are so impatient." Fluttershy hurriedly made and arranged her stepsisters' breakfast trays before flying upstairs with them. The yellow mare landed gently outside Starlight's room then opened the door and walked inside. The walls of the room were solid blue and purple crystal, adorned with posters flaunting large, black equal signs. On the floor a huge, white five-pointed star in a circle complete with various patterns and strange symbols glowed brightly. Various books and scrolls were scattered all over the floor and on the desk. The whole effect of the room was quite magical yet unsettling. Starlight lay on a surprisingly simple little bed, casually reading a large scroll that was ripped and yellowed with age. "Good morning, Starlight,"Fluttershy smiled. "Good morning!"the purple unicorn chirped cheerfully,"How would you feel about having your cutie mark removed and replaced with an equal sign?" Fluttershy backed away nervously, she knew that Starlight was absolutely serious. After all this was the pony who had a cutie mark vault full of marks, had travelled back in time and had even controlled her mind once so she could do the housework faster. The pegasus' mind raced to try and think of something that would stop this crazy mare from removing the three white and green butterflies on her flank. "Um, er, Starlight that wouldn't be such a good idea because…because,"the yellow mare stammered,"Because otherwise I won't be able to control the animals and they might come and take over the house." Fluttershy knew this was an terrible excuse but it was the only thing she could think of. The mauve unicorn seemed to consider this for a moment then relented. "Alright, I suppose that could be problematic,"Starlight mused, then she went back to studying the scroll and seemed to forget that the pegasus was even there. "Well, I'll just be going then,"Fluttershy squeaked and dumped Starlight's breakfast tray that had only a simple bowl of oats and blueberries onto her beside table and fled the room. Slightly shaken the pegasus headed for the next room along the corridor, the door to this room had a huge yellow and red sun painted on the door. Fluttershy entered and was nearly blinded by the light. Luckily she had a pair a sunglasses tucked into her apron so she put them on a was able to look around. Everything in the bedroom from the wardrobe to the bed to the furniture was made of solid gold and it was almost twice the size of Starlight's room. On these walls hung numerous, large oil paintings of Sunset in various puffy dresses, posing. Ornate ruby-encrusted ornaments lined every shelf and from the ceiling hung a huge lamp filled with magical fire. The light from this reflected off the walls creating the painful to look at, dazzling effect. The whole room reeked of an overblown ego. "Well if it isn't Little Miss Perfect herself,"a snide voice said. Fluttershy turned to see an orange unicorn with a fiery yellow and red mane and sparkling blue eyes lounging her bed and wearing a condescending smirk. The pegasus braced herself and said quietly,"Good morning Sunset. I hope you slept well." For although she was sometimes a bit scared of Starlight, Sunset was definitely the nastier of the two. The orange unicorn narrowed her eyes and said,"Actually I didn't sleep very well. I kept hearing little noises during the night. I think it was _rats_." The yellow mare gulped and prayed that Button, Snip-Snips and all her other mice friends were safely in her attic room. "Oh dear. Well, um, maybe I could bring you some smelling salts or herbal tea to help you sleep tonight,"Fluttershy offered. "No, that won't do. Honestly Fluttershy are you that stupid?!"Sunset snapped,"You need to eradicate the problem at its source and exterminate the rats!" "Oh no! I couldn't possibly to that!"the pegasus protested,"It would be so mean." "Does this face looks like it cares?"the orange unicorn retorted. "Perhaps it's not rats,"Fluttershy tried,"Maybe you're just hearing things." "Are you accusing me of being crazy?!"Sunset screeched,"You know what? I'm done with you Fluttershy, just GET OUT!" And with that Sunset used her magic to snatch the tray that contained the finest imported Rainbow Falls water, sorted green and red cherries, ground molasses and beet from Fluttershy, levitate her out of the room and slam the door in her face.

The slam echoed and resounded down the long corridor. Used her stepsister's appalling behaviour Fluttershy stood, brushed herself down then continued along the corridor to the final bedroom. Her stepmother's. The pegasus feared Lady Zesty Gourmand the most of all. Upon reaching the final bedroom door Fluttershy timidly rapped on the smooth oaken frame. "Come in,"a cool voice said. The pegasus opened the door and glided soundlessly into the dark room. It was the most simplistic yet elegant and luxurious of all the rooms in the house. Although sparsely furnished the deep blue and purple colour scheme spoke of riches and pleasure. A silver of light sliced through the darkness, illuminating a grey unicorn with short pale pink and white stripy mane and tail sitting up in bed. She was painfully thin and her cheeks bones jutted out from her face, the result of a lifetime of a meagre diet. Lady Zesty was called the 'Queen of Cuisine' in the higher society circles of the kingdom and was the harshest restaurant critic in the land. Only restaurants that accommodated her very specific taste and style were given her three-hoof rating and therefore deemed suitable to dine at. Of course no pony except Zesty really likes the food these three-hoof restaurants served but the unicorn had been around for so long and was so well respected and renowned that nopony dared to argue with her. And ever since she had come into Fluttershy's life she had treated the pegasus like dirt. The yellow mare hadn't prepared breakfast for her stepmother because Lady Zesty only ate one meal a day and that was at mid-afternoon. "Good morning, Stepmother,"the pegasus murmured, her head was bowed and her long, soft, pink mane fell over her face. "Good morning, Fluttershy,"Zesty greeted her coldly,"I trust that you have fulfilled all your morning duties." "Of course, Stepmother,"the pegasus said. Suddenly a loud scream filled the corridor and a moment later Sunset Shimmer teleported into Zesty's room. "A RAT, THERE'S A STINKING, DIRTY RAT IN MY ROOM!"the orange unicorn yelled then pointed an accusing hoof at Fluttershy,"It's **her** fault, she brought them into this house!" "Ssh, darling. It's alright. I'll see to it that this _rat_ is dealt with,"the grey unicorn said soothingly to her daughter. "Yes, mother,"Sunset nodded 'tearfully', she gave the yellow mare and evil smirk and then sashayed from the bedroom. Zesty fixed Fluttershy with a cold, hard stare. "Since you don't seem to be able to complete the simplest of tasks such as keeping the vermin at bay you will scrub and polish this house from top to bottom in addition to your regular chores." The yellow mare gasped softly at this huge burden but did nothing except nod and say meekly,"Yes, Stepmother." "Very well. You may go,"the grey unicorn ordered. The pegasus didn't need to be told twice and darted from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

 ***Author's Note: This may be the most boring chapter I've ever written. It's a bit of an anti-climax as I've taken ages to write it and you probably thought it was going to be an great one. Sorry to disappoint. I'm also sorry for making Starlight and Sunset the ugly stepsisters but I needed teenage unicorns so… I love them really. Sorry again for this rubbish chapter. Love y'all. XO l3**


	3. Chapter 3

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 3-Oh Sing Sweet Nightingale

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

It's not an easy task to clean a chateau from top to bottom single-hoofedly as Fluttershy knew from experience. But since she didn't really have a choice she started with washing the bottom floor with a bucket full of soapy water and a cleaning rag. Her bird and mice friends tried to help her as much as possible but they weren't that much help due to their tiny size. From upstairs a loud, hideously grating noise could be heard. Starlight trying to sing. Zesty Gourmand had tried for years to teach her daughters how to master the art of song but had failed miserably. Her stepsisters voice became more off-key with every note.

Starlight,

"OH SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE

SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE

AAAHHH, AAAHHH…"

Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and the mice and birds covered their eyes to try and block out the horrendous sound. The yellow pegasus however, used to the noise sang along in her wonderfully sweet and pure voice.

Fluttershy,

"OH SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE,

SING SWEET NIGHTINGALE.

AAAHHH, AAAHHH…"

As she sang her wings spread out and she fly gracefully amid the bubbles her floor-scrubbing had created. Fluttershy continued to sing, utterly lost in peace. So content was she that she didn't even notice her stepmother coming down the stairs until it was much too late. "Fluttershy!"Zesty spay furiously causing the pegasus to jump mid flight meekly descending onto the floor. "I hope I'm not interrupting your singing,"the grey unicorn said icily,"I wasn't aware you had already finished your chores." "Um, actually I haven't,"Fluttershy admitted. "Well, I suggest you stop flittering about and actually do some work,"Zesty snapped before turning and gliding back up the stairs. Cowed once more the yellow mare began to clean once more.

Hours later after she had finally finished cleaning the house Fluttershy was in the kitchen doing her stepsisters' laundry. Suddenly the doorbell rang and the yellow mare stopped scrubbing at a particular stubborn chocolate stain on Sunset's velvet blouse to go and answer it. It turned out to be a rather flustered looking messenger pony who immediately trumpeted his horn in her face. "Hear ye! By order of the King all eligible mares in the land are to attend the upcoming ball tonight where the prince shall choose his bride!"the stallion proclaimed handing a deafened Fluttershy the regal gold and cream invitation. "Ooh, a ball! How exciting! Thank you!"the yellow mare exclaimed in delight, thrilled at the thought of some excitement in her monotonous life. The messenger pony tipped his hat then trotted off to the next house. Aglow with happiness the pegasus rushes to the dining room where her stepfamily were having their lunch. "Oh stepmother. The King is throwing a ball and inviting everypony! Isn't it wonderful!"Fluttershy cried in delight. Surprised Zesty levitated the invitation and read it. Sunset and Starlight were besides themselves with joy. "OMG! A ball! This is the best thing ever!"they squealed. "So many cutie marks,"Starlight murmured. "I could be the Ball Queen!"Sunset cried. "Or one of you could marry the prince!"Zesty exclaimed, putting down the invite. "No way! The prince! He's so handsome,"the orange unicorn swooned. "If I married the prince I would have the whole of the kingdom to experiment with and control,"Starlight mused. "This is a fantastic opportunity to marry into the royal family,"Zesty smiled,"We must prepare at once. Start getting dressed fitted, a carriage hired, lessons for you two in how to act normally." "Um, it says **all** eligible mares,"Fluttershy pointed out hopefully. "I suppose you think you should come too?"Lady Zesty asked her. "Eww, no! We can't have her messing up my chance of marrying that gorgeous prince!"Sunset pronounced disdainfully. "Having her their would decrease the likelihood of the prince choosing us by at least 75%,"Starlight added. "Yes, well,"the grey unicorn said slowly,"I'll tell you what Fluttershy. If you can finish your chores, help your stepsisters get ready and make a gown for yourself, then you may attend the ball."


	4. Chapter 4

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 4 – When Life Gives You Lemons Make a Dress With Them

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Fluttershy stared at her stepmother in shock, her heart swelled with hope and joy. "Oh thank you, Stepmother! Thank you so much!"the pegasus cried. Zesty rolled her eyes and gave the yellow mare and curt nod of dismissal. Even her stepsisters angry protests couldn't dampen Fluttershy's mood as she skipped out of the room. She couldn't believe her luck, finally she had something to live for, finally she could escape her miserable excuse of a life, finally she had some **hope**.

Hope died five minutes later when Fluttershy realised the enormity of the tasks at hand. It would take her at least three hours to complete her chores and probably three more to help her stepsisters get ready. That left no time to fix up her own dress. The yellow mare's heart shrank as small as a stone and she all but gave up on going to the ball. Unable to see their friend in such distress Button and Snip-Snips decided to take matters into their own paws. They might not know anything about fashion or dresses but they knew some mice who did. But first they had to get the material. The two mice, along with ten of their friends scampered up to the attic. Fluttershy's stepmother had got rid of all of her mother's old dresses and clothes. All but one. The mice opened a musty old cardboard box and found an ancient, saggy ensemble that might once have been pink, many eons ago. "Seriously, this is what we have to work with?"Button groaned in exasperation. The mice ignored him and proceeded to drag the dress out of the attic and to the pegasus' nearby room. Next they went to Sunset's walk-in wardrobe (Starlight's clothing was slightly lacking) and managed to steal some pink ribbon, bows and fabric. Then they proceeded to use Fluttershy's sewing machine to try and do something with the old dust ridden monstrosity.

Hours later the exhausted pegasus sloped up to her room, knowing that she could possibly go to the ball without a dress. Her stepsister's had been especially difficult and seemed dissatisfied with everything she did. When she opened the door however she stopped in shock. For on her bed was a lovely pink ball dress complete with artfully placed bows, puffy sleeves and and flowing skirt. "SURPRISE!"the mice yelled. "Oh my. This dress, it's wonderful. Thank you all so much!"the pegasus gasped, tearing up a little. After a heartfelt group hug the birds helped Fluttershy into the gown and brushed her mane and did her makeup. Meanwhile downstairs Zesty and her daughters were just about to get into the carriage they had hired. Fluttershy's stepsisters looked beautiful with Sunset in a stunning red and gold gown and Starlight in a black and grey dress studded with blue diamonds. Zesty wore an elegant emerald green ensemble with a high collar. But just as they moved towards the door they heard a cry. "Please, wait for me!"Fluttershy called plaintively. Her stepfamily stared in shock when they saw her dress. The yellow mare descended gracefully down the stairs. "You said I could go if I completed my chores, helped Starlight and Sunset get ready and make a dress,"Fluttershy reminded Zesty. "Oh my dear. You know I care very deeply for you. But the Prince is looking for a bride, not a scullery maid. Quite frankly it would be a disgrace to be seen with you,"Zesty sniffed coldly. "Hey! That's my ribbon and fabric from my dress!"Sunset cried,"How dare you!" She used her magic to rip all the bows and ribbon off Fluttershy's gown. Now it was completely ruined. The yellow mare's eyes filled with tears at her stepfamily's cruelty and she ran off into the garden, their laughter ringing in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 5-Bibbity-Bobbity Boo

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

Fluttershy lay on the grass by a willow tree, sobbing her heart out. All her animal friends gathered around her, trying to comfort her. "Do you thing it was the dress? Gah, I knew the bows were overkill,"Button sighed. "No, no. The dress was lovely,"the pegasus sniffed,"I guess I just wasn't meant to go to the ball after all." Suddenly there was a flash of pink light and a loud popping sound. Startled Fluttershy looked up to see a purple alicorn with a plum coloured mane and tail streaked with pink and mauve. She wore a a simple royal blue hooded cape and a kind smile. "Who, who are you?"the pegasus gasped in surprise. "Why, I'm your Fairy Alicornmother of course,"the alicorn grinned,"And of course you're going to that ball, Fluttershy." "Um, how do you know my name?"the yellow mare asked. "Meh. I may or may not have been eavesdropping on your conversation,"the Fairy Alicornmother shrugged nonchalantly,"But we're going off topic, you don't happen to have a pumpkin around do you?" "No, sorry. They aren't in season, but we do have an apple tree,"the pegasus offered, though unsure why her Fairy Alicornmother needed a pumpkin or any other herbaceous legume for that matter. "Well, I suppose an apple with have to do. Although the book did say pumpkin,"the alicorn sighed,"Could you possibly fetch me an apple please?" "Of course,"Fluttershy nodded and went to pluck a juicy red apple from the nearby tree. She laid it in front of her Fairy Alicornmother. "Thank you. Now, are there any mice I can use?"the purple alicorn queried. "Oh, um yes there are actually,"the pegasus admitted,"But please, be gentle with them." "Oh don't you worry about them. Mice are my specialty,"her Fairy Alicornmother grinned as Fluttershy placed Button and Snip-Snips on the ground beside the apple. The alicorn then magicked up a book with the title 'How to be a Fairy Alicornmother for Dummies' from nowhere and flipped through the pages using her magic. "Let me see. Pumpkin…well, apple. Check. Two mice. Check. Oh, here we are. Over the top, ridiculously unnecessary song. Oh dear, I really hate this part." The alicorn took a deep breath, extracted a silver wand from her cloak and began to wave it around and sing.

Twilight,

"SALAGADOOLA MECHICKA BOOLA

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

PUT THEM TOGETHER AND WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

SALAGADOOLA MECHICKA BOOLA

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

IT'LL DO MAGIC, BELIEVE IT OR NOT

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

YES, SALAGADOOLA MEANS

MECHICKA BOOLEROO

BUT THE THING MABOB THAT DOES THE JOB

IS BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

SALAGADOOLA MECHICKA BOOLA

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

PUT THEM TOGETHER AND WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

YES, SALAGADOOLA MEANS

MECHICKA BOOLEROO

BUT THE THING MABOB THAT DOES THE JOB

IS BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

SALAGADOOLA MECHICKA BOOLA

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

NOW PUT THEM TOGETHER AND WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!

BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI, BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI

BIBBIALTA DO-DO-DO-DO-BOO!"

As the alicorn sung the magical, enchanting and totally not repetitive song, her wand had begun to glow and sparkle with pink magic. The magic engulfed the apple, mice and two other creatures. The apple on the ground had mutated and transformed into an elegant coach, hollowed out on the inside and gilded with gold. Button and Snip-Snips had too been metamorphosed into two white horses, albeit with mice-shaped ears and whiskers. A nearby lizard had also been turned into a dragon wearing a footpony's outfit of an embroidered blue and silver jacket and a fancy black hat with a white feather in it. A coach driver (formerly a goose) now also sat on the apple slice driving seat of the carriage. "Ta-da!"the Fairy Alicornmother cried, obviously extremely chuffed with herself,"What you think?" "Oh, um. It's very, er, um, unique,"Fluttershy stumbled. "I know right?!"the purple alicorn beamed,"I would of used my own magic normally but this guide specifically says that you must use a wand. Something about things to work with for future movies apparently. Any hoo, I must tell you de- Wait a moment! Something is missing, I can feel it. What could it be? I mean, I've done a carriage, horses, foot dragon thing and a coach driver. Hmm." "Er. I think it could be a dr-,"Fluttershy started. "No, no. Don't tell me. I need to figure it out by myself,"her Fairy Alicornmother interrupted,"Let me see now. Ah hah! I've got it!" "You have?"the yellow pegasus smiled, eager to have a new ball gown. "A couple of books to keep you occupied on the journey!"the purple alicorn grinned, magicking up two enormous leather bound volumes in flash of pink,"I think you'll be very pleased with the things I've picked. _Starswirl the Bearded : A Biography_ and _Equestria : A Complete History_. Both of them are rare, first-hoof, mint editions!" Her Fairy Alicornmother then proceeded to levitate and unceremoniously dump both books into Fluttershy's rather unwilling hooves. "Oh, gee, thank you so much,"the pegasus mumbled sadly, realising that as talented and wonderful her Fairy Alicornmother was, she obviously had no clue when it came to noticing obvious wardrobe malfunctions. With a sigh Fluttershy made her way over to the carriage, as she did so some of the pink lace that had been hanging off by a thread fell off. Twilight finally noticed the yellow mare's one obvious problem. "Oh goodness! Stop, I haven't fixed your gown up yet!"she yelled. "I thought you'd never notice,"Fluttershy smiled, turning around. "I'm so sorry my dear. What colour would you like?"the purple alicorn asked. "Well, I would quite like something blue if you wouldn't mind,"Fluttershy said humbly. "Blue? Righty ho. Blue it is,"her Fairy Alicornmother smiled and flicked her wand one more time. A stream of pink magic flowed from its tip and gracefully surrounded the pegasus. Starting at the bottom the magic gradually swirled around the ripped dress mending every tear and creating new and more beautiful folds of fabric. Finally the transformation was complete and Fluttershy now sported a gorgeous light blue ensemble with matching gloves, black choker and hair band and a pair of dazzling glass slippers. "Oh my,"the yellow gasped breathlessly, utterly blown away. She was too moved even to question the impracticality of her glass hoof wear. "Thank you so so much. This is the most wonderful thing that has every happened to me!"Fluttershy squealed growing her hooves around the purple alicorn. "You're quite welcome my dear. Now, come on. You don't want to be late for your ball,"her Fairy Alicornmother said gently, helping Fluttershy into the carriage after the foot dragon had opened the door for her. "Oh, a one more thing. The magic will wear off at midnight tonight so make sure you're back by then because everything will go back to normal. I suppose that's the thing with wand magic, it's both fickle and temporary,"the purple alicorn sighed,"But have a great time anyway Fluttershy." "I will, thank you so much! Goodbye!"the pegasus called as the carriage started off through the garden and out onto the gravel driveway. "Toodle-loo! Have a good one!"the Fairy Alicornmother yelled after her. Once the coach was out of sight the alicorn let out a sigh of relief,"Phew, thank goodness **that's** over." And with that the Fairy Alicornmother disappeared into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 6 – Love At First Flight

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

The coach ride itself was slightly bumpy as an apple isn't really designed to carry a pegasus, dragon and pony/goose coach driver along cobbled streets or concrete roads. Still they at last arrived at the palace and the foot dragon hopped off the back off the apple coach and opened the door. Fluttershy daintily stepped out onto the ground and gazed in awe at the gorgeous, elegant not to mention massive blue and white castle with sky high turrets and fluttering flags, she was completely oblivious to the fact that it would soon become one of the major icons of the Disney franchise. "Have a good time Fluttershy,"the creatures called out to the yellow mare as she hurried up the steps, of which there seemed to be rather preposterous amount of, even for a grand palace. "Thank you so much,"Fluttershy beamed back at her friends,"I will." Eventually she reached the top of the steps and the huge double doors magically opened by themselves and there was a tremendously loud trumpeting sound that announced her arrival to everypony there. Fluttershy eagerly hurried into the palace and got the shock of her life. The inside of the palace was rather more _chaotic_ than the outside. All the furniture was on the ceiling and the chandelier was on the floor. There were stairs that to nowhere and multiple clocks that all told different times. The banquet floated about inside of being on a table and it seemed like the guests just grabbed the food as it came past. The decorations were a mish mash of colours and patterns and you couldn't really tell where one wall ended and another began. But the strangest thing of all was that nopony seemed to be the slightest bit bothered about their strange surroundings and laughed and danced as if there weren't any singing teabags floating around or a huge green globby creature wearing a top hat. What Fluttershy didn't know was that most ponies in the kingdom and beyond were aware of their draconequui rulers' strange ways and had long excepted their chaotic way of life. They were royalty after all. However every creature turned to stare in awe when Fluttershy nervously made her way into the ballroom. Nobody had ever seen a pony as beautiful as she. Even the gorgeous princesses from far off lands couldn't help but gape at the yellow pegasus in wonder.

So it was no surprise to anypony but Fluttershy when Prince Discord himself asked her for a dance. He, like everybody else had been captivated by not only her dazzling beauty but also her huge, soulful teal eyes and kind smile. At first the stunned mare only stared at the prince in disbelief. He was just as charming and wonderful as she had imagined, and he had just asked her to dance! This was more then she could of hoped for in her wildest dreams. The yellow mare mentally composed herself and said,"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." "The pleasure is all mine, my dear,"the draconequus grinned. The pair took to the dance floor and over a hundred mares watched them, all green with envy whether they were a countess or a shop keeper. None more so though than Lady Zesty and her daughters. Sunset was already plotting Fluttershy's instantaneous demise and Starlight was seething that some random mare had enlisted the magic of a Fairy Alicornmother before her. She would recognise wand magic anywhere and that dress was literally swimming in it. However, none of them recognised Fluttershy as her Fairy Alicornmother had also cast an enchantment upon her which changed her appearance completely on the eyes of her stepfamily. "Who does she think she is!"Sunset fumed,"We were here hours before her and she just barged in without waiting her turn!" "And she's not alicorn so she's not even a princess,"Starlight grouched, her plans of world domination seemed to be getting further away by the second. "Strange. I could of sworn I recognise that mare from somewhere,"Lady Zesty mused, ignoring her daughters complaints. But when she asked the royal guards she was told that they had no idea.

Meanwhile Fluttershy and Prince Discord has taken to the air and twirled in graceful circles, they never once stopped gazing into each other's eyes. The chemistry between them was obvious and although not many words were exchanged they seemed to be able to communicate just fine. The draconequus felt like he had finally found a mare that wasn't just after his fortune or crown and actually just cared for him deeply. The pegasus felt that for the first time since her father's death her heart was swelling with love once more and all the hardships and years of maltreatment seemed to slough away as she got lost in the prince's bottomless scarlet eyes. "You are truly a magnificent dancer my dear,"the prince smiled. "Thank you, but I'm just following your lead really,"the yellow mare confessed. "Not so,"Prince Discord chuckled,"How about we go into the gardens. It's a bit more private out there." "I would love to,"Fluttershy smiled.

Discord's father, King Raucous looked down fondly at his son and his stunning partner as they waltzed out into the garden. "It seems Prince Discord has settled on a bride, Sire,"Fancy Pants, the Grand Duke chuckled. He was an elegant white unicorn with a coifed blue mane and tail and a glass monocle that was more for show than anything else. "Yes, indeed. This is excellent. We shall start the wedding preparations tomorrow,"the King said, he had been eager to find his son a wife for quite some time,"This mare certainly looks very acceptable. I hope she is from a good background too. Of course, a princess would've been ideal but a pegasus is good enough."

The palace gardens were truly the most delightful place in the kingdom for Fluttershy as she felt totally at home there. She and the prince had stopped dancing and now they just casually strolled through the manicured lawns and flowers, talking and getting to know each other a bit more. She learned that Discord loved tea and pranks but was also loyal, diplomatic and responsible and cared about the ponies of the kingdom and would make an excellent ruler. She told the prince that she loved animals and nature and lived quite close to the palace. She didn't mention that she was a slave in her own house and that a Fairy Alicornmother had made her outfit and carriage but those were only minor, unimportant details, right? The pair had a lot of laughs and fun together and, in the space of about two hours fell deeply and irrevocably in love with each other. But just as they were about to confess their feelings to one another the clock that told the right time rolled twelve times, signalling that it was midnight. "Oh no!"the yellow mare squeaked in horror,"I'm so sorry, I must leave. I had an incredible time though, thank you." And with that she flew as fast as she could back into the ballroom and to the front doors. "Wait! I don't even know your name! How will I find you!"the draconequus cried racing after her. Fluttershy kept going though but when she got outside one of her wings got caught in a bit of dress fabric and she tumbled onto the palace steps. In blind panic she sprinted the rest of the way down but one of her glass horseshoes fell off her hoof. The pegasus raced onwards and flung herself into the waiting apple coach. The white horses galloped out of the palace gates and down the road to home. By the time Discord had fought his way to the top of the stairs after he had been molested by a crowd of angry mares as soon as he had set foot in the ballroom his mysterious love had disappeared completely. The draconequus slumped forlornly onto the cold marble, heartbroken and about to despair when he caught sight of Fluttershy's glass slipper, glinting tantalising halfway down the stairs. He bolted down the stairs and scooped it up. A group of guards and the Grand Duke burst out of the doors. "Prince Discord!"Fancy cried dashing by his side,"Are you alright? Where did your princess go and how are we supposed to find her in such a vast kingdom?" "Calm down Fancy, I'm fine,"the draconequus smiled then turned to the guard ponies,"Send everypony home. I've got a princess to find."


	7. Chapter 7

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 7 – If The Horseshoe Fits, Wear It

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

It took longer than Prince Discord would've liked to send the ball guests home. He would've liked to start searching for the mysterious pegasus whom he had fallen in love with immediately but his father insisted that they wait til dawn. Fluttershy meanwhile got halfway back home before everything except for her one remaining glass slipper changed back into its original state. She found herself sitting in the middle of the road with a splattered apple, a lizard, a goose and Snip-Snips and Button. Her dress had been reduced to its former rags and she had to fly the rest of the way home. Luckily she arrived before her stepfamily and feigned surprise when they informed her of the strange, beautiful mare and how she had 'stolen' the prince away for the whole night then suddenly ran off. So caught up were they in their ranting that they didn't notice Fluttershy silently giggling to herself and cradling the glass slipper in her torn pocket. The yellow mare was curious as to why the horseshoe had remained in tact and assumed it must be a blip in her Fairy Alicornmother's magic. The pegasus slept in utter bliss for the first time in years that night, knowing that she would have the memory of that wonderful night to treasure for the rest of her life. It would make her miserable existence a lot more tolerable.

The next morning Fluttershy made breakfast for her stepfamily and did her chores as normal, but with a much lighter heart. Unbeknownst to her Prince Discord and the Grand Duke Fancy Pants were scouring the kingdom, searching for the mare who would fit the glass slipper. **Obviously** the draconequus would recognise his love immediately when he saw her, the horseshoe was just extra assurance. However the expedition seemed fruitless as they went through over half the kingdom without the prince recognising any mare and none of them fit into the horseshoe. Fluttershy's hoof size was a really rare, awkward size so either her horseshoes didn't fit or they had to be custom made. Usually she went barehoof. At last the prince reached Fluttershy's house and Lady Zesty immediately went to the door and greeted the prince and Grand Duke with all the courtesy and grace of a noblepony. "Your Highness, may I present my daughters. Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer." The two stepsisters bowed low. Prince Discord smiled briefly at them both but was sure that neither one of them was his love. However he still have the Grand Duke consent to present the slipper for them to try on. It didn't fit either of them and Sunset promptly had a massive tantrum which resulted in her turning into an evil demon and hypnotising almost everyone in the room. Fortunately Prince Discord used his all-powerful Chaos magic to turn everything back to normal. "Um, are there any more mares in the house?"he asked Lady Zesty. "No, Your Grace. My deepest apologies for my daughter though. Poor thing, it's definitely _not_ hereditary though,"the grey unicorn said quickly,"Perhaps you remember my other daughter, Starli-." "Actually, I think Prince Discord will remember me!"a voice cried. Everyone turned to see Fluttershy, trembling slightly with a mixture of fear and determination. "Well, we'll have to see if the glass slipper fits,"Fancy began but was cut off by Lady Zesty stamping on the horseshoe and shattering it. "No!"Fluttershy and the Grand Duke cried at the same time. "That was one of a kind!"the pegasus added indignantly,"Now I only have one left!" "What?"Fancy Pants asked in astonishment. Fluttershy smiled and drew out the second glass slipper from her apron pocket. Her stepmother paled and gasped. The prince however beamed and swept the yellow mare up into his arms. "Hello, my dear. Now may I know your name please?"he asked teasingly. "It's Fluttershy,"the pegasus smiled shyly,"How did you know it was me." "I could never forget a face as lovely as yours, Fluttershy,"Discord said. "EWW!"Starlight yelled,"Get a room you two!" "Excuse me! That's no way to speak to the Prince!"Fancy cried indignantly. "It's alright, Fancy,"the draconequus laughed,"She is going to be my sister-in-law after all." "Stepsister-in-law actually,"Fluttershy corrected. "I suppose you're right Sire,"the Grand Duke conceded grumpily, then he brightened,"Come on you two. We've got a wedding to plan!"

 ***Author's Note: Sorry. This chapter is soooo darn cheesy! I just had to add Starlight's bit in. I do love a bit of Fluttercord though. It's such an adorable ship. I'm going to try an write a lot more often from now on. I realise I haven't been very consistent recently. Sorry. Love y'all.**

 **Xx -l03**


	8. Chapter 8

MLP Fluttershy and the Glass Slipper

Chapter 8 – The Royal Wedding

All content belongs to Disney and Hasbro

A few weeks later a chorus of wedding bells sounded throughout the land. Everypony in the kingdom gathered to witness the union of Prince Discord and Fluttershy. It was a spectacular event filled with hope, love and beauty. All Fluttershy's animal friends were there as they had come to live with her in the palace. Button and Snip-Snips were happily munching the rice that they were supposed to throw on the balcony. In retaliation the rice grains grew wings and flew away, it was Discord's wedding after all. As for Fluttershy's step family they were, after a lot of sincere apologies, allowed to live in the castle too. Sunset had all the fine clothes and jewels she could wish for, Starlight stopped studying dark magic and spent most of her time in the enormous palace library researching good and helpful spells, even Zesty was happy with the food. Prince Discord was ecstatic that he had found somepony as beautiful and kind-hearted as Fluttershy. In turn the yellow mare was equally thankful to be married to some creature as wonderful and wacky as Discord. After the ceremony, magnificent wedding banquet and reception the blissfully happy couple rode of in a golden carriage to celebrate their honeymoon. Their eventual reign was to be the longest and most successful the kingdom had ever seen. And of course everyone lived happily ever after.

 _ **The End**_

 ***Author's note: Hey y'all. I know I've been a bit dead recently but I swear I'll try write a bit more often in future. That was a lovely short and sweet crossover though, I think. Go Fluttercord! It's practically canon now anyway so woohoo! Those two were totally** _ **made**_ **for each other. Any hoo, next up is Brave and it might be a slightly strange one so just go with it for now. Love y'all. XO – l3**


End file.
